destiny_archives_de_la_tourfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Éfridite (dialogues)
Cet article recense les dialogues de proximité de Dame Éfridite. Destiny À propos de son histoire personnelle * Nous autres Seigneurs de Fer, pensions être des souverains d'une nouvelle ère remplie d'espoir. * Est-ce que Saladin vous a raconté la fois où je l'ai poussé dans un Ténébrion Déchu ? Rires Non ... Il a sûrement oublié de vous raconter ça ... [[Saladin Forge|Saladin]] "Ce n'est pas digne". * Les choses auraient-elles été différentes si j'étais restée ? Au moins Saladin n'aurait pas été aussi seul ... * Je ne suis pas revenue pour raviver d'anciennes blessures mais bien pour les guérir. * Revenir au Temple de Fer, c'est ... c'est loin d'être facile pour moi. Merci de votre patience. * L'avantage de vivre longtemps, c'est que ça permet de bien se connaitre soi-même. L'inconvénient, c'est que ça permet de bien se connaitre soi-même ! * Un conseil Gardien(ne) : respectez votre Spectre ! Si je suis vivante aujourd'hui, c'est bien parce que dans les moments les plus difficiles, mon Spectre ne m'a pas abandonnée. Même si à certains moments, il avait de bonnes raisons de le faire. * Saladin ne m'a pas demandé où j'étais passée pendant toutes ces années ... * Que vous a dit Saladin sur la Lumière ? Qu'elle est une arme ? J'en ai parlé avec d'autres Gardiens et je suis persuadée qu'elle est bien plus qu'une arme. * Nous autres Seigneurs de Fer pensions que notre force pouvait apporter la paix, Saladin pense toujours de cette façon. Mais se pourrait-il que la paix issue de la violence ne soit pas authentique ? * Oui Saladin : même après quelques centaines d'années, je me souviens toujours de ce que ça implique de faire partie des Seigneurs de Fer. * La neige va fondre, je sens la chaleur du Soleil sur ma peau. Je suis contente d'être de retour. * Il faut savoir se pardonner, c'est le seul moyen de véritablement guérir. A propos de sa philosophie pacifiste * Que vous a dit Saladin à propos de la Lumière ? Que c'est une arme ? J'en ai parlé avec d'autres Gardiens et nous sommes convaincus que la Lumière est bien plus qu'une arme et qu'elle peut être un outil pour instaurer la paix. * La Lumière est bien plus qu'une arme. C'est une des choses que j'ai appris pendant mon absence. * Les Seigneurs de Fer combattaient pour la paix mais peut-être que le combat n'est pas la seule façon de l'atteindre ? * N'oubliez pas, Seigneur (Dame) Gardien(ne), qu'une arme ne sera jamais aussi puissante que la Lumière. * N'oubliez pas que, malgré tout ce que vous avez pu voir, vous avez toujours le choix de vous battre ou non. * Il ne faut pas se battre avec soi-même mais faire la paix avec soi-même. C'est le seul moyen de gagner. * Dites-moi : pourquoi vous battez-vous maintenant ? * Si nous combattons, c'est pour mettre fin au combat, Seigneur (Dame) Gardien(ne). * Se battre avec soi-même plutôt qu'affronter un ennemi est une perte de temps. J'en sais quelque chose. * Votre pire ennemi, c'est vous. Encore pire que les Ténèbres ou l'ARIA. * J'ai de la pitié pour les Déchus. Personne ne mérite le destin tragique des Seigneurs de Fer. * Nous ne pouvons pas changer le passé. Nous pouvons seulement lui rendre honneur dans nos souvenirs et ... regarder l'avenir avec une plus grande sagesse ... À propos de la Bannière de Fer * Bienvenue à la Bannière de Fer. * Si c'est Éfridite que vous cherchez, vous l'avez trouvée. * Je représente la Bannière de Fer. * Je suis fière de représenter la Bannière de Fer à nouveau. * Si c'est la Bannière de Fer que vous cherchez, venez me voir. * Ça devrait me faire du bien de servir la Bannière de Fer de nouveau. * C'est Saladin qui vous envoie ? * Vous voulez devenir un héros ? * Pour le moment, la Bannière de Fer est nécessaire. * Les Diables symbiotiques n'étaient pas les derniers de nos ennemis. La Bannière de Fer vous aidera à vous préparer pour votre prochain combat. * Les Symbiotes seront remplacés par une nouvelle menace, tôt ou tard, la Bannière de Fer peut vous aider à vous y préparer. * Pour moi, la Bannière de Fer est une façon de se préparer à sa vocation. Sans finalité, tous nos étranges et magnifiques pouvoirs sont vides de sens. Après avoir quitté la Bannière, ne pas vieillir était un fardeau. C'est seulement quand ma vie a retrouvé un sens que j'ai pu réutiliser mes pouvoirs de la bonne façon.Bungie, Destiny : Les Seigneurs de Fer, Quête : À la poursuite de la Lumière (étape 2). * Force et Lumière. C'est ce qui compte pour la Bannière de Fer. * Pour la Bannière de Fer, la Lumière est votre meilleure arme. * Menez une vie juste pour faire honneur à la Bannière de Fer. Et puis participez au tournoi bien sûr ... * Vous êtes toujours le (la) bienvenu(e) à la Bannière de Fer, Seigneur (Dame) Gardien(ne). À propos des Seigneurs de Fer * Vous me manquerez tous, chaque jour ... Mais je sècherai mes larmes ! * Il y a des blessures que même la Lumière ne peut guérir mais ce n'est pas grave. Je porterai ces cicatrices avec fierté. * for a moment I thought you were Perun. Vous avez le même regard, la même intensité. * Oui, c'est ce que ferait Péroun mais dois-je faire la même chose ? * Vous me rappelez Péroun, Chasseuse. Sur le champ de bataille, elle combattait comme un brasier qui ne pouvait être contenu. * Autrefois, ce Temple de Fer était empli de rires ... et des chants de Skorri. * Jolder ne regretterait pas d'être morte pour notre cause. Et elle me dirait de ne pas regretter d'être en vie. * Jolder aurait été capable de trouver dans cette situation. Elle avait ce don. * Jolder aurait aimé vous connaitre. Rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir qu'un beau combat ! * Rires Si Ghéléon avait pu voir ça ... * Ils seraient heureux d'apprendre qu'une nouvelle génération de Seigneurs de Fer a pris exemple sur eux. Surtout Silimar. * Vous me rappelez Silimar, Titan. Tel le rocher sur lequel les vagues viennent se briser. * Vous avez un talent exceptionnel pour le combat, Seigneur (Dame) Gardien(ne). Selon Radegast, le rôle des Gardiens était de combattre pour la paix. Il avait peut-être raison mais je suis convaincue qu'un jour, nous trouverons une meilleure solution. * Oh Radegast ! Je suis si fière de toi ! J'espère que toi aussi tu es fier de moi ... * Dire adieu est parfois nécessaire. * Saladin avait raison, il fallait en finir. * Soupir Ils reposent en paix. Je peux souffler maintenant. * Que leur sacrifice illustre la puissance de la Bannière de Fer. * Ces êtres que vous avez combattu, ce n'était plus mes amis. Plus du tout. * Excusez-moi si j'ai l'air distraite. C'est un peu comme si je refaisais le deuil de mes amis. Les créatures que vous avez combattues n'étaient pas les véritables Seigneurs de Fer bien entendu mais ... j'ai toujours de la peine ... * Je suis contente d'avoir été là quand la chambre forte a été ouverte. Ça m'a permit de dire au revoir. * Mes amis peuvent désormais reposer en paix, je vous remercie. * Maintenant que le Fléau des Seigneurs de Fer est hors d'état de nuire, je dois regarder vers l'avenir pour faire honneur à mes amis. * Pas après pas, jour après jour. * Nous n'avons pas fini d'entendre parler de l'ARIA. Où le Fléau des Seigneurs de Fer frappera-t-il la prochaine fois ? À propos de la crise de l'ARIA * L'ARIA était censé nous permettre de nous développer, de grandir ... Mais entre de mauvaises mains, il est devenu dangereux, c'est un peu comme la Lumière en fait. * Les Déchus cherchaient des Dieux-machines et ils ont trouvé l'ARIA. Ils auraient mieux fait de chercher ailleurs. * Les Déchus pensaient que l'ARIA leur permettrait d'améliorer la vie elle-même. Au lieu de cela, ils ont trouvé la mort. Souvenez-vous en Gardien ! * Si l'opportunité d'éradiquer l'ARIA se présente, nous devons en profiter. * Votre Lumière était trop forte pour les Symbiotes. * Ce chapitre se termine mais un autre commencera bien assez tôt. * C'est étrange de se dire qu'à un moment, on nous vénérait nous aussi. Il reste peut-être un peu d'espoir pour les Déchus. * Les Diables Symbiotiques me font de la peine : ils ont trouvé une puissance exceptionnelle et la première chose à laquelle ils ont pensé, c'est d'en faire un instrument de guerre. * Ça ne vous saute peut-être pas aux yeux mais Saladin est très fier de vous. Il aura toujours de la peine mais vous lui avez permis de redécouvrir la joie. * Combattre les Diables symbiotiques était nécessaire. Bon travail ! * Nous avons beaucoup parlé du passé, tournons-nous maintenant vers le futur. * Restez sur vos gardes, Gardien(ne), Shiro m'indique que les Déchus infectés par l'ARIA restent toujours une menace. * Merci d'avoir empêché les Déchus de garder l'ARIA. * Nous avons gagné la bataille contre les Diables symbiotiques mais la guerre que livre la Cité ne se terminera jamais vraiment. * Ne laissez pas votre victoire contre les Symbiotes vous montez à la tête, Seigneur (Dame) Gardien(ne). * L'ARIA représente toujours une menace, une malédiction qui attend son heure pour frapper de nouveau. * Vos efforts ont restauré la paix ! Du moins ... Pour le moment ... * La Contrée infestée peut maintenant guérir ! Grâce à vous ! * La Lumière nous permet d'apprendre, nous avons beaucoup appris en enfermant l'ARIA et ceci devrait nous instruire encore plus. * Maintenant, je peux laisser mon passé derrière moi. J'espère que ce sera aussi un poids en moins pour Saladin. Encouragements * Vous seul connaissez vos propres limites et jusqu'à quel point vous pouvez les repousser.Bungie, Destiny : Les Seigneurs de Fer, Contrat : Marathon de Fer * Vous me rappelez pourquoi j'ai rejoins les Seigneurs de Fer, il y a si longtemps ... *Tous les deux, nous sommes venus pour servir la Bannière de Fer et nous avons réussi ! *Ayez confiance en votre Lumière et ayez confiance en vous. *Vous avez réussi là où d'autres Seigneurs de Fer ont échoué mais vous ne devez pas baisser votre garde. *Vous faites honneur aux Seigneurs de Fer qui sont tombés au combat. *Vous avez servi les Seigneurs de Fer avec honneur mais il reste du travail. * Je vous suis reconnaissante pour ce que vous avez fait et Saladin aussi. * J'aurais aimé que les autres Seigneurs de Fer puissent vous rencontrer. * Vous méritez votre place parmi les Seigneurs de Fer, vous pouvez en être fier. *J'ai confiance en vous. *Merci infiniment, Seigneur (Dame) Gardien(ne). *Prouvez à Saladin que vous méritez le titre de Seigneur (Dame) Gardien(ne). *Je sais que vous remplirez votre mission. *Faites en sorte que Saladin soit fier de vous. *C'est en remplissant notre devoir avec honneur que nous avons pu en arriver là. *Souvenez-vous de la raison pour laquelle vous combattez. *Faites le pour la Bannière de Fer, oui. Mais faites le surtout pour vous ! *Je sais que vous en êtes capable ! *Saladin attend beaucoup de votre part. *La Lumière peut toujours gagner en puissance, y compris la votre, Seigneur (Dame) Gardien(ne). *Bon courage ! *Saladin m'avait dit que vous ne pourriez pas refuser. *Illuminez le chemin à prendre, Gardien(ne). *Il y a encore tellement de combats à mener, Seigneur (Dame) Gardien(ne). *Ce fût un honneur. Divers * Bonjour, Porteur (Porteuse) de Lumière. * Bonjour, Gardien(ne). * Soyez fort, Titan. * Que votre sagesse vous guide, Arcaniste. * Que vos instincts vous guident, Chasseur. * Bienvenue, courageux Titan. * Bienvenue, Chasseur intrépide. * Bienvenue, sage Arcaniste. * Salut à vous, héritier de Skorri. * Salut à vous, héritier de Radegast. * Salut à vous, héritier de Péroun. * Vous cherchez quelque chose ? * Que cherchez-vous ? * J'vais vous donner un coup de main. * Je connais ces yeux ... * Est-ce que vous représentez toujours la Bannière de Fer ? * Je vous suis éternellement reconnaissante, Seigneur (Dame) Gardien(ne). * C'est un honneur de vous aider, Seigneur (Dame) Gardien(ne). * Tournez-vous maintenant vers l'avenir, Seigneur (Dame) Gardien(ne). * Nous devons continuer à monter la garde, Seigneur (Dame) Gardien(ne). * Que la Lumière et la paix soit avec vous ! * La clé, c'est la respiration. * Faites attention à vous. * Je vous salue, Seigneur (Dame) Gardien(ne). * Au revoir, Titan / Arcaniste / Chasseur. * Au revoir, héritier de Skorri. * Au revoir, héritier de Radegast. * Au revoir, héritier de Péroun. *Prenez soin de vous. *Ma Lumière salue la votre. *Au nom de la Bannière de Fer. *Je suis là. *Bon travail ! *Prenez soin de vous ! *À bientôt. *Qu'il en soit ainsi. Traductions à trouver * "The way forward is through the Iron Banner, but that may not always be true." * "The Traveler's gifts extend far beyond just weapons." * "I do not know if Saladin will ever forgive me. But I hope he is able to forgive himself." * "Already you are preparing for another battle, I can tell. Is it the Devil Splicers again? Perhaps the Iron Banner can help you prepare." * "You know, I wasn't alone out in the black. I found other Guardians like myself. incomplete" * "The burden never grows lighter, but you will grow stronger." * "Take your time, listen to your Light." Notes et références Catégorie:Dialogues